Symbiosis
The power to possess a symbiotic relationship with at least one other being. Also Called * Symbiotic Exchange/Relationship Capabilities The user has a symbiotic relationship with other beings/entities, becoming hosts to another being/entity that lives in or on the user, generally granting them enhanced condition and new powers/abilities. The being/entity may be a spirit, angel, demon, dimensional entity, deity, or even something as a simple as a parasite and any powers it gives is likely to vary depending on what it is. The symbiote usually requires the essence of the host in order to survive. They may feed off its host's body, mind, soul, emotions, life force etc. but in return they give the host greater power similar to the ways of equivalent exchange. Applications * Ability Transcendence * Augmentation * Divided Mind * Hybrid Soul * Living Conduit * Personality Sharing * Power Bestowal ** Self-Power Bestowal * Psychic Shield * Self Power Link * Self Transcendence * Sensory Sharing * Sentient Power * Symbiote Summoning * Symbiotic Connection * Symbiotic Constructs * Symbiotic Flight * Symbiotic Portal Creation * Symbiotic Substance Attacks * Symbiotic Teleportation * Symbiotic Transformation Techniques * Entity Bonding * Symbiotic Aura * Symbiotic Combat * Symbiotic Defense * Symbiotic Healing * Symbiotic Regeneration Variations Associations *Divine Vessel *Enigma Force *Idiosyncratic Manipulation *Inner Beast *Personal Seal *Possessive Enhancement *Symbiote Creation *Symbiote Manipulation *Symbiote Physiology *Symbiotic Costume *Symbiotic Weaponry *Unholy Vessel Limitations * Bond Destruction/Symbiote Manipulation could defeat the user. * The symbiote may take over the user completely. * Host may be driven insane by symbiote. * Both symbiote and host may need each other to survive. * Both symbiote and host may need a mutual relationship on any degree. Known Users S''ee Also: TheSymbiote Known Objects *Shikon no Tama (InuYasha) Gallery Symbiose.png|Two organic symbioses, one psychic and other spiritual. File:Tenzen's_Regeneration.png|Tenzen Yakushiji's (Basilisk) symbiote "eats" away his wounds and restores any ravages of time or battle, even reattaching his head by sealing the cut. They also serve as a pair of extra eyes. File:Joujin's_Regeneration.png|Joujin (Basilisk) gains the power of immortality via the symbiotic spirit of Tenzen, who died 10 years prior. Devilkiller.jpg|Danila (Bubble Comics) hosts the essence of Lucifer/Satan within his body art. Commander USA and Lefty.jpg|Retired superhero and TV movie host Commander USA (Commander USA's Groovie Movies) and his right hand man, Lefty. They met at the Finger Lakes and have been inseparable ever since. Guardians of the Universe (DC Comics).jpg|Guardians of the Universe (DC Comics) Zatanna Putting On The Helmet of Fate .gif|Zatanna (DC Comics/Young Justice) puts on the Helmet of Fate. Blue Beetle DC's Power Ranger.jpg|Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics) File:Shikon_Jewel_Breaking.jpg|The Shikon no Tama (InuYasha) manifested from collective souls and empowers those who use its fragments. doc ock's tentacles.jpg|After fusing with his mechanical arms, the tentacle's A.I. began to influence Doc Ock's (Marvel Comics) mind. File:Hybrid_Scott_Washington.jpg|Scott Washington/Hybrid (Marvel Comics) wields a collective form born from the Agony, Lasher, Phage and Riot symbiotes. FlashThompsonVenom.jpeg|Flash Thompson and the Venom symbiote (Marvel Comics) have a perfect and permanent relationship. Ferra Torr.jpg|Ferra and Torr (Mortal Kombat X) are both part of a symbiotic Outworld race that works in pairs. File:Ten_Tails_Anime_Otsutsuki.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) played host to the Ten-Tails, the combined form of his mother, Kaguya, and the God Tree. File:Aburame_Shino_(Naruto)_insects.gif|The Aburame Clan (Naruto) live in symbiosis with various types of insects in their body, feeding them their chakra in exchange for their services. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.gif|Samehada (Naruto) has a symbiotic relationship with its owner, feeding off of their chakra in exchange for fighting for them... File:Kisame_(Naruto)_regenerating.gif|...or feeding them back chakra to regenerate their wounds. Teal'c.jpg|Teal'c (Stargate), like all Jaffas, houses a Goa'uld larva inside an abdominal pouch that enhances his strength, speed, and longevity. Left Hand.jpg|Left Hand (Vampire Hunter D) Migi & Shinichi.gif|Shinichi Izumi and the Parasite enity known as Migi (Parasyte) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Symbiosis